


Everything Else Just Fades Away

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: That's all I'm thinking aboutAll I keep thinking aboutEverything else just fades awayOr, the one where Niall is incredibly distracted by Harry during an interview.





	Everything Else Just Fades Away

"Niall?" 

Harry's soft voice floats across the room, but Niall doesn't seem to hear him. He is obviously distracted because he would never ignore anyone intentionally, and especially not the man who's had his attention for the better part of the past hour. They've done several rounds of press tours for the new album, and have just completed their last interview for the afternoon. 

Well, three of them anyway. Niall didn't have much to say this time around but that's because he was too distracted by Harry's ethereal beauty. 

Even more specifically, his long hair which Harry couldn't keep his hands out of for the entire interview. Granted, Harry is always playing with his hair on any given day so it's not like this is exactly a new occurrence. Still, Niall had been mesmerized by the way Harry kept touching it and it was making him crazy. Those long, beautiful, dexterous fingers, that Niall would just love to have... 

"NIALL!" 

Suddenly there's a hand squeezing his shoulder and Niall distantly realizes that he's being spoken to. His head snaps up shamefully and meets Harry's amused gaze. Oh God, how long had he checked out for? 

"Sorry, what was the question?" Niall's face is burning. He can feel the heat prickling down his neck and chest and he knows Harry can see it too. 

Harry smirks, slowly pushing his hair back and regarding Niall curiously. "We're done here, mate; c'mon," Harry stands, offering his hand out to help Niall up. It's only then that Niall realizes they're the only ones left in the room. 

Niall doesn't want to seem rude, so he accepts Harry's hand even though he knows his own must be horribly sweaty. If it is, Harry doesn't seem to notice and doesn't let go until they make it downstairs to the car that's waiting for them. 

The ride back to their hotel is fairly silent, and Niall is grateful for that. He's normally quite talkative, but his mind is spinning in so many directions that he's overwhelmed. So instead, he focuses on keeping his breathing even since Harry is obviously not done torturing him yet. He's got his entire left side pressed right up against Niall, despite the fact that there is ample room in the back of the car. 

Even with Liam on Harry's other side, there is still more than a foot of extra space. Yet, Harry is crowded against Niall, head pillowed on his shoulder and soft hair tickling Niall's arm where it falls around them. Harry has always been a tactile person, so Niall should be used to this. He really should be, but his pounding heart and burning nerves make it impossible.

Twenty minutes later finds them up in their shared hotel room, with Niall praying to any and all available Gods that Harry isn't going to get naked like he often does; Harry isn't really fond of being dressed when he doesn't strictly have to be. Luck is on Niall's side, however (just this once, probably) because Harry doesn't strip down. He does change out of his interview clothes though and puts on an old Rolling Stones T-shirt and his softest pair of sweatpants. 

That might even be worse than being naked because Harry looks so cuddly. Niall decides that he should change too, so he puts on a similar outfit and joins Harry on the couch. Harry is stretched out on one end, so Niall takes a seat on the opposite side and reaches for the TV remote. Harry is busy tapping away at his cell phone, so Niall starts channel surfing. 

"Why are you all the way over there?" Harry asks a minute later, before putting his phone down and scooting towards Niall's end of the couch.

"Sorry?" It comes out more of a question than he intends as Niall instinctively lifts an arm to make room for Harry to snuggle with him. 

"Much better," Harry smiles and spreads his long legs out as he curls up on his side. The couch is L-shaped, so they each have room to themselves, while still having plenty of shared space.

 _Or worse,_ Niall thinks, because now he feels like he's suffocating again. Most days he's able to reel in his crush on Harry, but always being in such close proximity makes it difficult. Especially now, since Harry is wiggling against him as he tries to get comfortable. 

Fuck Niall's life.

Harry finally relaxes after a minute or so, and once again, his hair is fanned all around them. Niall itches to touch it because he knows just how soft it is, and how nice it always smells. He doesn't though and pointedly keeps his eyes on the TV. He's not really paying attention to it, but at least it gives him something to focus on. 

"So are you going to tell me what had you so distracted?" Harry cuts into his thoughts a few moments later, voice laden with curiosity. 

_Fuck._

"When?" Niall knows exactly when, but at least this will buy him some time to think of a decent enough excuse.

"During the interview," Harry says, and if having him so close isn't painful enough, he then reaches out to trace idle patterns against Niall's thigh.

Niall is not going to survive this, he's sure of it.

"You're usually the chatty one, and you barely said a word," Harry continues, sounding fond. Not accusing, thankfully but Niall can feel the heat washing over him again.

"Just a bit tired I reckon," Niall lies and hopes that will satisfy Harry's curiosity. 

(No such luck.)

"Oh, is that all? I thought maybe it was my fault since you couldn't keep your eyes off of me," Harry winks, giving Niall's thigh a gentle squeeze.

"I… _what?_ " Niall should be embarrassed by how squeaky his voice sounds but he's bot bigger problems. _Harry knows_ , and he's going to tease him mercilessly, probably forever. 

(Seriously, fuck Niall's life.)

"You're not very good at being subtle, Ni," Harry grins, punctuating his statement with a soft kiss on Niall's shoulder. 

"I wasn't... I didn't... " Niall is tripping over his tongue, and he feels like he's on unsteady ground. This can't be happening. Sure, they flirt on occasion and they even kissed once during a very drunken game of truth or dare, but Niall is always so careful about keeping his feelings hidden. It could fuck up everything they've worked so hard for, all because Niall can't manage to keep his crush under wraps. 

"Look at me," Harry says, tugging at the sleeve of Niall's T-shirt. 

Reluctantly, Niall looks up and inhales sharply because Harry is so stunning that it almost hurts. His eyes are clear and bright, and his hair is wild from running his hands through it all day. Which ironically, is the exact reason they're in this situation in the first place. He's just effortlessly gorgeous and Niall wants him so badly. 

"Will you please tell me? You don't have to, not if you're really uncomfortable with it, but I'd like to know." Harry shifts even closer and reaches out to cup Niall's cheek gently. 

It feels nice, calming even, and Niall's eyes slide shut as he allows himself to have this moment before everything collapses around him. He really doesn't want to admit his feelings, but he also doesn't want to lie. Not when Harry is asking him so sweetly. And logically, he knows Harry would never let things get awkward between them, but it's still scary to put your heart out there like that. It could change everything so drastically between them and there are so many variables of how this scene could play out. In the end, Niall opts for brutal honesty because Harry is one of his best friends, and Niall trusts him completely. 

"You," Niall replies simply. He knows he must be blushing again, but Harry doesn't seem the least bit derailed by his admission. 

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I know you were distracted by _me_ , but what was I doing? Do you fancy me answering interview questions?" Harry is laughing at him now, but Niall knows it's only in good fun. Harry would never tease him in a mean-spirited way because he's always so incredibly considerate of everyone's feelings.

"You're an idiot, Harold; I don't know why I fancy anything about you at all," Niall says, voice loaded with sarcasm which only makes Harry laugh harder. 

"So you _do_ fancy me then?"

Of course that's the only part of that sentence that Harry would focus on. 

"Not even a little bit." Niall shoves at Harry playfully and tries to move away, but Harry drags him back. He feels slightly better now at least, like the tension is slowly draining from the room. 

"You're such a shit liar," Harry giggles, while boldly climbing into Niall's lap and straddling his thighs. It's not an unfamiliar position because he's sat in Niall's lap before, but never like this. He's never looked down at him so intensely, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he inches closer.

"Oh am I? And exactly what are you going to do about it?" Niall's heart is pounding so hard that's sure Harry must feel it too. He's so nervous but he's also really grateful that Harry seems like he might want this too, whatever it's developing into. 

"Well, it's not nice to lie, Niall." Harry laughs again and Niall finds himself being torn between wanting to kiss him or punch him. 

"Who says I'm lying?" Niall realizes that he's delaying the inevitable, but he's honestly just relieved that he can string together any combination of words at this point. 

"Do you like me or not?" Harry challenges, as he slides his hands up Niall's thighs. Not too high, but just far enough to make Niall gasp. 

Niall knows he's lost this round because there's just no way that he can't give Harry anything he asks for. Especially since Harry is looking at him so adoringly, despite the hands that are a burning hot contrast on his thighs. He can feel the warmth seeping through his sweatpants, and Niall just wants this bizarre game of chicken to be over already. 

"You're still an idiot, but yes. I do quite fancy you, Harry Edward Styles," Niall finally admits. 

There. He's put it out into the universe and hopes he's not reading this entire situation wrong.

"Proper name and everything? I'm not in trouble am I?" Harry jokes, giving Niall's thighs a suggestive squeeze.

"Only if you don't shut up and kiss me," Niall says, gripping Harry by the shirt and pulling him closer. Their mouths aren't quite touching, but Harry's plush lips are parted and Niall can hear the way his breath hitches in shock. 

Their eyes meet for a brief moment and then Harry leans forward to close the distance between them. It's soft at first, shared breaths and the warm press of lips as they kiss slowly. Then Harry starts rocking himself in Niall's lap and kissing him roughly. 

"Fuck," Niall whines, before licking into Harry's mouth and arching back into him. They're both hard already and the friction is maddening. _Finally_ , Niall reaches out and sinks his hands into Harry's hair while they kiss. It's slightly tangled from Harry fussing with it earlier, but it feels so good sliding through Niall's fingers. He gives it an experimental tug which has Harry whimpering against his mouth and grinding himself even harder in Niall's lap.

Oh God, they're going to end up coming in their pants like teenagers, Niall realizes but he honestly couldn't care less. Everything feels so good, and it gets even better when Harry reaches up to grip Niall's hair too. He's gentle at first, but then he pulls a bit harder, using it as leverage to guide the kiss. 

Niall is learning a lot about himself today. Like the fact that he's apparently got a hair-pulling kink he never knew about because this is really turning him on. He's never kissed anyone quite like this before either and has never done anything in bed that verged on being slightly painful. He adds that to the list of his growing kinks too, because every sharp pull of his hair sends him closer to the edge. 

"Fuck, Haz. We should -- " 

_take this to the bed_ , is what he wants to say but his words are swallowed by Harry's skilled lips.

"God, you feel so good," Harry pants, while continuing the slow grind of his hips. "So good for me, Ni." 

Niall is not going to last much longer and especially because Harry's hands have now found their way under his shirt, and his thumbs are rubbing teasing circles against his nipples. "Fuck... 'm so close," he whines between kisses and reaches around to give Harry's ass a firm squeeze.

"Let me get you there," Harry whispers, breaking their kiss and moving to press his mouth against Niall's neck. "Please, love? I want you to show me how pretty you are when you come for me." Harry's babbling is somewhat muffled against Niall's skin, but the vibrations only add to the pleasure building within him.

It's game over when Harry bites down on his collarbone, and Niall comes instantly. He can feel the warmth spreading between his thighs and Harry kisses him sweetly through the aftershocks. 

"Fuck that was so hot," Harry murmurs against Niall's mouth and moves to straddle just one of his thighs. "Do you mind?" he asks, polite as ever, and it takes Niall's sex-drunk mind a second to realize what he means when Harry starts grinding down again with clear intent.

 _Jesus_. As hot as this is, Niall is a hands-on kind of guy and really wants to touch. "Can I help?" he asks while reaching for Harry's waistband and waiting for permission. When Harry nods, Niall makes quick work of sliding his sweatpants down far enough so that he can get a hand on Harry's dick. It's flushed a rosy pink and it fits beautifully in Niall's palm as he strokes him slowly. While he may not have a lot of experience getting other guys off, he knows what feels good for himself, and he gives Harry everything he's got. 

He builds up a quick rhythm, twisting his wrist on every upstroke that drives Harry wild. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, watching Harry fall apart for him. _Because_ of him. He can tell when Harry's close by the way he's moaning obscenities into Niall's ear like the sweetest song he's ever heard. 

"Your turn, love," Niall whispers, working Harry even faster and leaning in to suck a love bite into his neck. It blossoms immediately, bright pink in contrast to Harry's pale skin and Niall's secretly pleased that it won't fade for days. It only takes a few more strokes, and then Harry is coming all over Niall's hand and collapsing against his chest.

"Fuck," they both pant simultaneously and then Harry is leaning in to kiss Niall again. It's just a few quick pecks this time before he pulls back and they survey the mess between them.

"We should - " Niall starts, but Harry shuts him up with another kiss.

"Get cleaned up," Harry finishes for him and then leans back in to brush his lips against Niall's once more. It's so sweet and affectionate that Niall's heart feels like it might burst right out of his chest. 

"Just five more minutes?" Niall pouts and steals another kiss because he can't get enough. Now that he can have this, he wants to kiss Harry every chance he can get.

Eventually Harry pulls back and rubs Niall's cheeks gently. "We've got dinner with the lads in less than an hour, and we're both a mess. So how about we continue this in the bath?" he suggests, before climbing out of Niall's lap and stripping off his sticky clothes. 

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine," Niall winks, knowing full well that they'll only get dirtier before they get clean again.

"Deal."

~*~

"Your hair," Niall blurts out randomly when they're curled up in bed together after dinner. He's not sure why he suddenly wants Harry to know, but he figures now is as good of a time as any. 

"My hair?" Harry is understandably confused but waits for Niall to explain. 

"You kept touching it and running your fingers through it for the entire interview. Nearly drove me mad," Niall admits as Harry grins uncontrollably.

"Niall James Horan, you are ridiculously adorable," Harry says as he wraps his arms around Niall's neck and pulls him in for a slow kiss.

"Proper name and everything? Am I the one that's in trouble now?" Niall asks when they pull apart.

"I think we both are," Harry says, seriously this time, and leans closer until their foreheads are touching. "You know how crazy our lives are, and then adding this," he gestures between them "to the mix is going to make things even tougher. We're going to have to work harder to hide our relationship -- "

"Relationship?" Niall cuts in, sounding hopeful.

"Sorry, am I getting way ahead of myself here?" Harry looks like he's been scolded, and it hurts Niall's heart. 

"No, love. Not at all," Niall pulls him closer, hugging him tightly. "I've thought a lot about what this might mean for us and how we should handle it," Niall says, and reaches out to brush the stray curls from Harry's eyes.

"And how's that?" 

"I don't want to hide it. Not from our friends or family, anyway," Niall says. "I know we've only just taken the next step, but it's been a long time coming don't you think?" 

Harry's eyes are brimming with unshed tears because he's been thinking that very same thing for quite a while. He and Niall, they've always just fit so well together. Best mates since practically day one. Big spoon and little spoon. Yin and yang. They complement (rather than complete) each other because they each bring out the very best in one another. 

"I think," Harry starts while winding his arms around Niall's neck, "that you are the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful person I've ever known, and I'm so infinitely lucky to call you mine," he finishes, and that's when the tears start to roll down his cheeks. 

"I'm the lucky one," Niall counters, and leans in to kiss each one of Harry's tears away. 

"So we're really doing this?" Harry asks, still feeling a bit uncertain. 

"I don't see why we shouldn't," Niall answers, smiling softly. "We've already decided that the band is going to take a break, so that will give us plenty of time to spend with each other, not just random hooking up when we can find a second alone together, y'know?"

Harry nods and wipes at his eyes before he starts crying properly. "Do you think the other lads will mind? This affects them too, so we can't be selfish."

"I think they'll be just fine," Niall says, hugging Harry as tightly as he can. 

"How can you be so sure?" Harry pulls back and meets Niall's eyes.

"I'm not, honestly. I don't know for sure, but I doubt this will come as a shock to anyone. And If they've been paying any sort of attention, I reckon they already know anyway," Niall laughs. "The only thing I am one-hundred percent certain of is that I want to be with you. We'll handle the rest as it comes, babe."

"I've always admired your optimism," Harry smiles and leans in for a kiss. Now that they're together, he can't get enough. "And I want to be with you too, more than anything. I think I realized it the day you brought me home to meet your family in Mullingar," Harry continues, while rubbing at Niall's rapidly blushing cheeks. "Your mum told me that you'd never brought anyone home to meet them before and that you must really like me," he adds, grinning wildly. 

"She didn't!" Niall sounds scandalized but it's the absolute truth so he can't even blame her for it. 

"She totally did," Harry laughs and snuggles closer to Niall. "It hadn't occurred to me that you might have any feelings for me, so that gave me a lot of hope. Especially since I was pretty gone on you by the time the week was over," he smiles, reaching for Niall's hand and lacing their fingers together. 

"Smitten, were ya?" It's Niall's turn to tease, which is only fair play, he thinks. 

"Smitten kitten," Harry nods and pulls Niall in for another kiss, soft and slow. It's the sweetest one yet, and Niall melts into it while reaching out to run his hands through his boyfriend's hair again.

 _Boyfriend._

They may not have given each other a proper label yet, but there's no rush. They've got all the time in the world, and they'll figure this out just like they do everything else: 

Together. 

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are appreciated, and you can come talk Narry to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)**! :D


End file.
